


Double Sided Coin

by CLOWNFREDDIE



Series: FAZBEAR COLLECTION (SHORT STORIES) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Comfort, F/F, First Aid, Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kisses, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Writing Exercise, draft, writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOWNFREDDIE/pseuds/CLOWNFREDDIE
Summary: Nessa shares her encounter during the night shift; Vanny tends to her wounds.
Relationships: Ness/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: FAZBEAR COLLECTION (SHORT STORIES) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054091
Kudos: 13





	Double Sided Coin

She lifts her chin with two curled fingers, peering at the injury. Vanny grimaces, nose wrinkling.

The pallid canvas of her face is daubed with crimson. There was a cut below Nessa’s eye, and her nose and mouth were bleeding. Blood clotted below her nostril and dripped from a deep cut on her lower lip. Vanny gingerly tugs her chin, making her turn her head slightly. There was a bruise on the side of her cheek, still fresh, blood had flooded to the surface, giving it a reddish colour. Vanny lowers her hand. She looks at Nessa with knitted brows, frowning deeply. Nessa doesn’t meet her gaze, eyes downcast and tracing the design on the bedspread with a fingernail. Her brows are furrowed, and there’s a faraway, pensive expression on her face.

Vanny tilts her head. “Gosh,” she says, “This is awful. What the hell happened?”

Nessa glances at her, lips twisting. She jerks, the cut on her lip stinging, and hisses. Vanny watches her, feeling a pang of sorrow. Nessa hesitates for a couple of beats, coming up with words. Then, deadpan and spoken gradually, “I was...attacked by a rabbit.”

There’s a lull. Nessa looks up at Vanny who stares, expressionless, and something flashing within her eyes. Vanny then quirks a brow, giving her a dubious look. The corners of her mouth suddenly rise and she grins at Nessa. Vanny leans close and taps at the reddened bruise with a blue polished finger. “You’re saying,” she says, “a cute little bunny kicked your ass. Didn’t know they had bunnies at that mall.”

She snorts and lets out a laugh, a barking noise. Vanny stands, the bedspring creaking. She slaps Nessa on the shoulder with a palm as she rounds the bed. “Come one, Ness, what _really_ happened?”

“I’m not talking about a real bunny,” she says, staring at nothing. She’s fiddling with her fingers, suddenly feeling hot. She hears Vanny moving around in the bathroom. “It was a mascot. And there was a person inside.”

“A mascot. And he beat you up?”

“I think they were messing with the animatronics,” Nessa retorts. Vanny saunters into the bedroom, swinging the first aid kit in both hands. She moves to sit at the edge of the bed beside Nessa, sitting cross-legged and setting the kit in her lap. Nessa watches her as she pulls out a couple of things. She continues, hands gesturing wildly, “I was doing my normal rounds, you know patrolling and whatever, and I caught them by the stage. I almost thought they were one of the bots. When I asked them what they were doing after hours and they just c-came at me.”

Vanny hums, nodding. She brings a cloth soaked with antiseptic close to Nessa’s face. Nessa hisses, wincing and screwing her eyes shut as she presses it against the wound below her nostril. It had a strong, medicinal smell that made her nose burn and small tears prickle her eyes. “Kinda bizarre,” she says, cleaning the cut gingerly and pressing against it a few times. “Why would someone wanna mess with those things?”

Nessa opens her eyes as Vanny lowers the cloth. She shrugs, shoulders rising then letting them sag. “Don’t know,” she responds. “I did hear that they were pretty valuable or something.”

Vanny brings the cloth to wipe at her lip. It stings and Nessa refrains from jerking backwards, grimacing and jaw clenching. Nessa peers at Vanny. She seems focused, cleaning the blood from her face, brow creased in concentration. Her frilly hair framed her face, dark and the strands coloured with bright hues. The corners of her mouth were always curved, and her face was lovely, something innocent and delicate about her features. Vanny tended to her for what felt like long hours, pressed up so close against each other that Nessa could feel the other’s breath brush her cheeks. Every once in a while, Nessa would hiss in pain or Vanny would ask her to keep still. When Vanny finally finishes bandaging, she sets the kit aside and leans back on her palms.

Vanny huffs and rubs her hands together. “Did you say anything to anyone? Other than me?”

Nessa shakes her head, shoulders rising and frowning. She says, “I just left.”

Vanny moves to cup the side of her face, and Nessie can’t fight the grin that spreads across her face as Vanny leans forward to press a kiss below her lower lip. A giddy feeling makes its way up her abdomen and Nessa chuckles. She pulls Vanny close, wrapping her arms around her lower back.

“Sucks that you got hurt,” sighs Vanny, palm still pressed against the side of Nessa’s face.

“I wasn’t expecting a fight then.” Nessa grins, “If I catch them again, I’ll just kick their ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing warm up containing sapphics ,, mostly a draft; I feel like the ending isn't all that great but I left it alone 
> 
> related to my AU where vanny and security girl are roomies,,, nessa works at the mall and vanny makes video games.


End file.
